


Besos a Ignis

by Flamingori



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, el título no miente, la respuesta es sí, ¿estoy enamorada de todas las chicas de este juego?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: ¿Por qué habrá bebido Ignis una poción que induce al sueño? Para despertar... ¡¿un beso de amor verdadero?!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 1





	Besos a Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: me tomo bastantes libertades con la línea temporal y no me arrepiento. Necesito toda la alegría posible en este fic porque no superaré nunca el final del juego.
> 
> -> disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos creadores (Tetsuya Nomura y su séquito de artistas dramáticos). Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

El ambiente entre ellos quedó un poco tenso después de la discusión. Por un lado, Ignis, que mantenía que su prioridad era el bienestar del futuro rey, y aunque dedicara tiempo y atención a sus propias relaciones, nunca ocuparían el primer puesto en su lista de prioridades, una lista al parecer inamovible; y por otro lado, Gladio, que aunque defendía su título de Escudo con garras y dientes, también decía que, de tener una relación —y de hecho, la tenía—, esa persona ocuparía el primer puesto, junto a sus labores de escolta. Ignis no coincidía con este último punto, tachando a Gladio de irresponsable, y los desacuerdos entre ambos se traducían en silencios incómodos y malas miradas. Con todo, la noche prometía ser una tranquila. El grupo que formaban Noctis y su compañía real —aunque faltaban, precisamente, las muestras protocolarias de respeto al rey— había decidido acampar en uno de los muchos santuarios de Duscae, entre humedales, vegetación y manadas de apacibles garulas. Prompto incluso se animó a sacar un par de fotos, alegando que una de aquellas bestias tenía la misma cara que Noctis cuando se despertaba de mal humor (o sea, todas las mañanas).

Comentaba Prompto, la mar de orgulloso, lo buena que era su foto, consiguiendo que Noctis emitiera un sonido muy parecido a un gruñido, y que Gladio estallara en carcajadas al ver el parecido entre bestia y monarca. Fue al acercarse a la cocina portátil (una zona prohibida dentro del campamento) cuando se acabó la risa, no encontró a Ignis animado tras los fogones, sino a Ignis desplomado en el suelo.  
La mañana les sorprendió todavía preocupados alrededor del fuego, habían movido a Ignis al interior de la tienda y allí pasó la noche. El ritmo de su respiración fue suficiente para borrar la angustia de la noche, ese ritmo relajado y acompasado indicaba que dormía sin la menor de las molestias en sus sueños.

Gladio inspeccionaba la única prueba que tenían para explicar el estado actual del dormido Ignis, un frasco vacío de olor dulzón con una etiqueta que rezaba su nombre, Romántica Dormix. Se trataba de una poción que invitaba al sueño, no conseguía explicarse ninguno por qué Ignis había decidido beberla. Hasta donde sabían, no sufría problemas de insomnio, aunque siempre era el primero en despertar para preparar el desayuno.

—Dice Iris —Noctis, después de colgar el teléfono, se giró hacia el grupo. Prompto no podía disimular su preocupación, y Gladio había aprendido hacía tiempo a no sentirse ofendido porque su hermana prefería hablar con Noctis y no con él—, que se trata de una poción inofensiva. Es una poción muy popular entre las doncellas.

—¿Has dicho «doncellas», Noc? —Prompto se echó a reír—. ¿Desde cuándo es Ignis una doncella?

—Como iba diciendo —Noctis gruñó al verse interrumpido—, la poción duerme a quien la bebe. Se despierta con un beso —esta vez carraspeó—. Un beso de amor verdadero.

Las cejas de Gladio saltaron de la sorpresa, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Disimuló todo esto poniéndose en pie, estirando los brazos hacia arriba y soltando un grito de fingida frustración (Gladio no era el mejor de los actores, pero Noctis no era un chico especialmente perspicaz, y mucho menos lo era Prompto).

—¿Y de dónde sacamos «un beso de amor verdadero»? —se quejó, ahora rascándose el cabello. Un gesto que acompañó a las mil maravillas a su actuación.

—¿Ignis tiene a alguien especial? —preguntó Prompto—. Ya sabéis, algo así como una novia.

—Me cuesta imaginar a Ignis en modo romántico.

—A mí me cuesta imaginarte a ti en modo romántico —Prompto volvió a reír, se levantó y fue a su lado—. «Oh, Luna, estás preciosa esta noche… pero más lo están las aguas del Vesper, ¡una gran captura nos espera a mi caña y a mí!».

No pasó desapercibido el sonrojo del príncipe, lo que causó más carcajadas en Prompto, que se apartó alzando las manos en señal de rendición. Aquello bastó para que Noctis se calmara, soltara dos resoplidos y se sentara cruzado de brazos.

—¡Que era una broma, Noc! —intentó no reír al escucharle soltar una especie de refunfuño—. Gladio, ¿tú sabes algo?

—¿De qué?

—¿De qué va a ser? De la novia de Ignis, ¿te ha dicho algo?

—No, no, a mí no…

—Lo cierto es que —Prompto se llevó una mano a la barbilla, ladeando un poco la cabeza en actitud pensativa—, sí, le he oído canturrear varias veces. Como si estuviera feliz, ¿sabéis?

—¿Qué tiene de malo canturrear de vez en cuando? Tú lo haces continuamente.

—Yo no canturreo, yo canto.

—A pleno pulmón, por desgracia.

—¡Noc, no seas cruel! Tengo alma de artista, ya sabes. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que hasta los Sidéreos veneren mi voz —sonrió muy convencido de sus habilidades, dejando los brazos en jarras y alzando el mentón—. Gladio, ¿estás bien? Estás muy callado.

—Estoy… —carraspeó, nervioso, pero sacudió la cabeza para que sus emociones no salieran a la luz—. Estoy preocupado por Ignis.

Los otros dos asintieron, contagiados por aquella preocupación que, no sabían, era fingida. Y es que Gladio podía hacerse una idea de cómo despertar a Ignis, pero era un tema del que había acordado —con el propio Ignis hacía ya un tiempo— no hablar si no fuese estrictamente necesario. Y siendo que era Ignis el encargado de decidir si una situación era o no estrictamente necesaria, pues ahora mismo Gladio se debatía entre hablar o guardar silencio. Y temiendo el enfado del cocinero si despertaba y descubría que había desvelado aquel secreto que los unía, se decidió por la segunda opción y aceptar la propuesta que hizo luego Noctis.

De esta manera llegaron a Hammerhead, donde les recibió Cindy, mucho más preocupada por el arañazo en el lateral derecho del Regalia que por el estado de Ignis.

—¿Romántica Dormix? —la chica frunció el ceño, pensativa—. ¿No es esa cursilada de poción para encontrar el amor? ¿Y la ha tomado Ignis? Cuesta creerlo. Le creía el más prudente del grupo.

—Nos han dicho que un beso de amor verdadero podrá despertarle —le dijo Noctis señalando los asientos traseros del coche, ahí habían dejado a Ignis durmiendo.

—¿Y por qué me miráis a mí?

—Estoy seguro de que un beso tuyo curaría cualquier cosa —Prompto sonrió de oreja a oreja, aunque su comentario fue debidamente ignorado por Cindy, que se inclinó, medio apoyada en la puerta, para ver a Ignis dormido.

—¿Puedo probar un método familiar? —cuando Noctis asintió, procedió. Apoyada como estaba en la puerta, se inclinó del todo y abofeteó a Ignis con cierta dureza, primero con la palma y luego con el revés de la mano—. Vaya, pues el método del abuelo no funciona.

El grupo —Noctis, Prompto y Gladio— retrocedió asustado, pues Cindy estaba convencida de que no lo había hecho bien. Repitió las bofetadas, y a cada golpe el grupo retrocedía un paso. Cuando se dio por vencida (después de casi cinco minutos de bofetones y pellizcos) optó por el beso, un roce de labios tan tierno y tan dulce que contrastó con la fuerza de sus manos al golpear. Ignis no reaccionó a aquel beso, sólo sus mejillas, rojas e hinchadas después de una ráfaga de bofetadas, sufrieron algún cambio.  
Cindy se disculpó por no haber podido ayudar con el asunto, a pesar de la vehemencia de sus intentos, y los vio meterse cabizbajos en el coche.

—Pues si el beso de Cindy no funciona, nada lo hará —aseguró Prompto revisando las fotos que había sacado. Le recorrieron los escalofríos con las que mostraban a Cindy en plena sesión de abofeteo.

—Debemos pensar en otra cosa —respondió Noctis al volante. Era todo un riesgo conducir al atardecer, pero no porque la luz anaranjada del sol se volvía peligrosa y cegaba según el ángulo, sino porque al príncipe le entraba el sueño a estas horas y bostezaba sin parar—. ¿Dónde pasaremos la noche? Gladio, ¿alguna idea?

—Nos toca acampar —sonrió Gladio encantado con la idea, pero también contento por su posición actual en el Regalia: en los asientos traseros, con la cabeza de Ignis apoyada en su hombro. Esta cercanía le permitía acariciar o apretar su mano de cuando en cuando, sonriendo cuando Ignis, en sueños, respondía apretando también sus dedos.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —Prompto dio tal grito que a Noctis le costó un gran esfuerzo no desviarse del carril que ocupaba, consiguió parar el coche y mirar al alborotador, que les enseñó, a él y a Gladio, su cámara—. ¡Llamemos a Aranea! —señaló la foto que tenía de ella, uno de tantos selfis que se hacía, pero éste con compañía—. Pensadlo bien, a Ignis no le va una chica tan dulce y delicada como Cindy, probemos con una dama de altos vuelos.

—¿Eso ha intentado ser un chiste?

—Perdona que te corrija, Noc, eso ha sido un chiste en toda regla. Una pequeña muestra de mi humor desternillante.

—Vaya nochecita nos espera —bostezó Gladio acomodándose en su sitio, clavó sus ojos en las primeras estrellas que se dejaban ver por el cielo, y sonrió cuando Ignis volvió a apretar sus dedos.

*

Había empezado a llover de un momento a otro, empapando al grupo de arriba a abajo. Con excepción de Ignis, que seguía durmiendo bien resguardado en el coche. Prompto se frotaba los brazos intentando entrar en calor, Gladio había estornudado un par de veces y fueron incontables los chasquidos de lengua de Noctis, asqueado del frío de la noche.  
Por suerte, aquel infierno gélido no duró mucho más, una nave del Imperio se acercó a su posición, abrió su compuerta y desde allí arriba saltó Aranea, aquella dama de altos vuelos.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó mirando de un lado a otro, al no ver amenaza se quitó el casco—. Pensé que os había acorralado algún cadente, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Te suena Romántica Dormix? —se adelantó Noctis a hablar, mientras Gladio volvía a estornudar y Prompto buscaba el mejor ángulo para sacar una foto del encuentro.

—Sí, claro, es un incordio de poción. Nadie con dos dedos de frente tomaría algo así.

—El caso es que Ignis… sí —suspiró—. No sabemos por qué.

Aranea se acercó a la ventanilla del Regalia, inclinándose por ella para ver el interior sin mojarse más la cabeza. Prompto encontró aquí el momento perfecto a fotografiar, pero Gladio se lo impidió al darle un golpe en la nuca, tachándole de pervertido.  
Desde su posición, Aranea le dedicó un silbido a Ignis justo antes de besarle, encontrándolo (antes y después del beso) tan profunda y cómodamente dormido que casi llegó a envidiarle. Ella tenía tanto trabajo encima limpiando las carreteras de enemigos rabiosos que apenas encontraba el tiempo para dormir lo suficiente, mucho menos de esta manera tan despreocupada.

—¿Ya habéis probado vosotros? —preguntó al incorporarse, enderezando su espalda y dedicándole a Prompto un ceño fruncido al verle cámara en mano.

Sin embargo, toda mueca de regaño se suavizó al ver las caras atónitas de Prompto y Noctis por lo que había dicho. Quizás en otro momento hubiera indagado tras el sonrojo del tercero en el grupo, Gladio, pero ahora, justo ahora, soltó tal carcajada que hasta se inclinó hacia adelante para poder reír mejor. Fue un milagro que su casco no se le escapara de entre los dedos.

—¿Ni siquiera tú, Noctis? —insistió pasándose una mano por la mejilla, apartando tanto las gotas de lluvia como la primera lágrima que cayó por allí de tanto reír.

—¿Yo? —Noctis se señaló a sí mismo, sin comprender—. ¿Por qué tendría que besarle yo?

—A ver —Aranea ladeó la cabeza—, según las leyendas, las princesas convierten a los sapos en personas, y los príncipes despertáis a la gente que duerme. Todo con un beso, ¿no es así?

—Eso son sólo leyendas —se quejó Noctis cruzándose de brazos—. Y, de todas formas, yo no voy por ahí regalando besos. Es incómodo.

—Puedes tomártelo como tu despedida de soltero —le animó Prompto conteniendo una risa—. No le diremos nada de esto a Lunafreya.

—Por interesante que sea esta situación para la prensa rosa —Aranea asintió—. Un beso y podrías solucionar el problema que tenéis entre manos, ¿no crees que merece la pena probar?

Noctis gruñó, aunque debía admitir que era una idea tan válida como cualquier otra. Quizá las leyendas tuvieran algo de cierto y su beso ayudara con el estado actual de Ignis; pero le costaba creer en las supuestas propiedades mágicas que tenía un beso. Para él un beso era un beso, y ya, sin más, viniera de un príncipe, un rey o un obrero cualquiera… pero, bien, ¿qué perdía por probar? Lo cierto es que sin Ignis estaban en un punto muerto, y hasta que no despertase no podrían seguir con el viaje.

Así que, con una mezcla de curiosidad por si funcionaba pero a la vez convencido de que eso no iba a pasar, se acercó a Ignis, apartando antes a Prompto, que estaba más que dispuesto a sacar una fotografía de este momento tan complicado de explicar a según qué público.  
El beso fue corto, apenas un roce de labios, pero suficiente como para despertar a un dormido. Sin embargo, Ignis no despertó, ni siquiera se inmutó.  
Aranea se cruzó de brazos y apoyando su mano libre en su barbilla —su otra mano sujetaba el casco— miró al grupo, curiosa por la reacción que tendrían sus próximas palabras.

—¿Estáis seguros de que sólo necesita un beso? —preguntó—. ¿Un beso y nada más… íntimo? —se colocó el casco con una sonrisa, tanto Prompto como Noctis ladearon la cabeza, Gladio carraspeó apartando la mirada—. De verdad, sois tres niños jugando a ser adultos.

—¡No somos niños! —se quejó Prompto, con el rubor coloreando sus pecas.

—Claro, claro —les dedicó una sonrisa un tanto burlona antes de despedirse con la mano—. ¡Mucha suerte con el gafitas durmiente!

*

Decidieron pasar la noche en Lestallum, las luces de la ciudad alejarían a los cadentes, y con Ignis dormido, nadie se quejó del gasto extra en el presupuesto general por alojarse en la mejor habitación del hotel.  
A la mañana siguiente, descansados pero también asqueados por el calor de la ciudad, volvieron a barajar sus opciones. Con ésta ya eran dos noches sin Ignis, debían encontrar la solución y rápido. Prompto buscaba en su teléfono cualquier información sobre Romántica Dormix, Gladio se removía inquieto a un lado del sofá, y desde allí vio entrar a Noctis a la habitación. Tras él entró Umbra, meneando la cola y corriendo para recibir un par de caricias de Prompto, que dejó de lado su labor de investigador.

—He pensado que podríamos preguntarle a Luna —dijo Noctis rascándose la nuca, sentándose junto a Gladio—. A lo mejor ella sabe cómo solucionar este lío.

—Un beso del príncipe Noctis, un beso de la dama Lunafreya… —Prompto enumeraba con los dedos—. Ignis se codea con lo mejorcito de todo Eos.

—Luna no va a besar a nadie —Noctis llegó a refunfuñar mientras escribía, esperaba que estos refunfuños no se plasmaran en el papel con el mensaje.

—Los celos son algo muy feo en un hombre —Prompto se echó a reír escuchándole gruñir.

Entre gruñidos y refunfuños Noctis terminó la carta. La leyó un par de veces antes de entregársela a Umbra, ladró bastante contenta por tanta atención y se marchó. Volvería a aparecer casi a media tarde, encontrando a Gladio roncando junto a Ignis en la cama —se había echado con la excusa de descansar y había acabado más dormido que el propio Ignis—, a Prompto fotografiando aquello y a Noctis leyendo una revista de pesca.  
Fue Noctis el que se acercó, la acarició entre las orejas y se sentó a leer la respuesta. Prompto se inclinó a su lado, curioso por lo que habría escrito.

—¿Se puede leer o es una carta personal entre dos enamorados?

—No es nada de eso.

—¡Te has puesto rojo! —le señaló, y no contento con hacer que Noctis se sonrojara todavía un poco más, le hizo una foto que escaló muchos puestos para convertirse en su favorita—. No todos los días se ve a un príncipe avergonzado.

—¿Quieres parar de una vez? —Noctis suspiró tirando la toalla, la explosión de movimiento que era Prompto le agotaba—. Escucha, que es importante —carraspeó aclarándose la garganta—. Luna admite no tener ni idea, le preguntó a Gentiana y dice que ella nos ayudará.

—Enviadas de los Sidéreos solucionando este asunto, ¿soy el único en sentirse indigno?

—Cuando la preocupación es genuina y el corazón sincero, las diferencias entre unos y otros están obligadas a diluirse.

Prompto pudo jurar que su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos, Noctis se encontraba igual de sorprendido que él cuando la figura elegante de Gentiana apareció de entre las sombras. Se detuvo y saludó inclinando un poco la cabeza. Aun con sus ojos cerrados se giró hacia la cama, asintió cuando Gladio comenzó a despertar por aquellos gritos, y volvió la cara al sillón donde seguían Noctis y Prompto intentando no morir de un infarto por su aparición tan repentina.

—Entronado, y fiel compañía —una sonrisa muy fina curvó sus labios dedicando una mirada a Prompto y a Gladio—, os habéis zambullido en las turbias aguas de un corazón que palpita el mismo amor —negó con la mano cuando Noctis se levantó, ofreciéndole la carta que leía—. Sé bien que se trata de un asunto en demasía complicado. Por eso me hallo aquí, a petición del Oráculo, para solucionarlo.

Noctis volvió a sentarse, o lo intentó, porque Prompto le dio un codazo para que se quedase de pie. Gladio se reunió con ellos mientras se adecentaba un poco la ropa. Ante la presencia de Gentiana querían mostrar una imagen lo más apropiada posible.

—¿Sabes cómo despertar a Ignis? —preguntó Noctis frotándose el brazo, donde los restos del codazo se resistían a desaparecer.

—No soy la única con esa información —Gentiana volvió a sonreír—. ¿No lo cree así el Escudo del Rey?

Los ojos de Noctis y de Prompto volaron a Gladio, más bien, a su cara de espanto ante las palabras de Gentiana. Se había puesto pálido y casi parecía un fantasma.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —se quejó caminando hasta el sofá, cogió la revista que había dejado Noctis y la hojeó intentando no llamar la atención.

—Hablo de que esta situación se podría haber resuelto desde el primer momento. Y el que duerme lo sabía antes de beber tan curioso brebaje que lo ha sumido en este sueño.

—Espera, espera, espera —Prompto sacudió las manos en el aire, intentando ordenar sus ideas—. ¿Estás diciendo que Ignis sabía cómo salir de ésta? ¿Por eso tomó la poción?—Gentiana asintió con la cabeza.

—En esta habitación se halla el que pueda despertar a otro con un beso de amor verdadero.

—¿Gladio…? —Noctis le miró, pero Gladio se cubría la cara con la revista. No quería confirmar nada de aquello y poner a Ignis en una situación muy comprometedora.

—¿Un beso de Gladio? Eso despierta a cualquiera, ¡pero del susto!

—El que duerme debe ser despertado.

—Entonces —fue curioso que Noctis y Prompto se cruzaran de brazos al mismo tiempo—, si a Ignis sólo lo va a despertar Gladio. Eso significa…

—¿… eso significa que Gladio es el amor de Ignis? —completó Prompto su frase—. Me cuesta entender por qué alguien querría un beso de Gladio, teniéndome a mí disponible.

—Yo preferiría que ninguno de vosotros dos me besara, sinceramente.

—A ti es que si no es «tu querida Luna», no puede ser nadie.

—Tengo por costumbre ser fiel a mi prometida —refunfuñó.

—La fidelidad te suma puntos, Noc, bien hecho. Te vas a convertir en el marido ideal.

Era difícil hacer enfadar a Gentiana, era algo tan difícil que muchos catalogaban de imposible, pero aquella conversación casi a gritos entre Noctis y Prompto acabó con su paciencia. Señaló la puerta con demasiada firmeza en el gesto (no sugería que dejaran la habitación, lo ordenaba), y consiguió que se marcharan después de que Prompto le hiciera una foto.  
Ella suspiró y Gladio carraspeó, atreviéndose a apartar la revista para mirarla, no sin cierto miedo.

—¿Necesitas algo…? —preguntó sin tener muy claro cómo hablar con una mujer tan rodeada de misterio.

—No tienes por qué estar tan avergonzado. Después de todo, esto es lo que el que duerme quería; una muestra de sus sentimientos.

—¿Delante de todo el mundo? Suena, precisamente, a algo que Ignis no haría.

—El que duerme quiere mostrar la verdad en su corazón, a ti y a quien sea, pues no es algo que pueda ni quiera ocultar por más tiempo —sonrió viendo a Gladio sonrojarse, cubriéndose la cara con la mano—. Os dejaré solos. Toda pareja necesita intimidad.

*

No era la primera vez que besaba a un Ignis dormido, de hecho, sus primeros besos habían sido como éste: robados. Gladio no podía saber que muchas veces Ignis fingía estar dormido para disfrutar de sus besos.  
En esta ocasión no fingía, pero hasta en sueños podía ver a Gladio, así que despertar en la cama de un hotel teniéndole tan cerca no le tomó por sorpresa. Casi componía uno de sus mejores sueños.

—¿Cuánto has tardado en despertarme? —le preguntó frotándose los ojos. Se incorporó hasta sentarse y no se movió cuando Gladio le puso las gafas. Tampoco lo hizo cuando una de sus manos, áspera y gigante, bajó por su mejilla para acariciarle—. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Llevas dos días sin comer.

—¿Dos días? Vaya, ¿tanto te cuesta darme un beso? —sonrió, le gustaba ver a un hombretón como Gladio sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. Esa mezcla de fuerza y timidez le atraía sin que pudiera resistirse.

—No sabía si debía hacerlo. Los chicos —se refería a Noctis y Prompto— se han enterado de lo nuestro. Y también lo sabrá más gente cuando sepan que estás despierto. Va a ser… uh, complicado a la hora de dar explicaciones.

—En absoluto —dijo saliendo de la cama. Dio un par de pasos con mucha cautela, acostumbrándose sus piernas a moverse después de un tiempo de inactividad—. ¿Qué hay de complicado en esto? Nos queremos.

—Y que no te dé ni un poco de vergüenza decir algo así —Gladio resopló y enterró la cara en sus manos. Desde esta posición sintió las de Ignis apoyarse en sus hombros, apretando un poco, pidiéndole sin hablar que abandonara aquella especie de refugio.

—¿Me acompañas a la cocina de este sitio? Me muero de hambre.

Gladio asintió, todavía sin mediar palabra, y se levantó para seguirle, pensando todavía cómo explicar toda esta situación. Se detuvo a medio camino y carraspeó, queriendo llamar la atención de Ignis. Lo consiguió.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—La discusión de la otra vez —se rascó la nuca y apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna, alternando entre una y otra a medida que crecían sus nervios.

—No fue una discusión, fue un desacuerdo.

—Bueno, pues ese desacuerdo —que Ignis le interrumpiera al hablar no ayudaba a sus nervios—. ¿Lo hemos arreglado?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—No lo sé, por algo te lo estoy preguntando.

Ignis suspiró, no sabía si darle un golpe que le espabilara o un abrazo por lo tierno que le resultaba en este momento. Se decidió por acercarse y apretar sus manos, esperaba con esta cercanía, por lo menos, calmarle.

—Mi deber es velar por la seguridad de Noc —se apuró en seguir hablando para que no le interrumpiera—. Deber que comparto contigo —Gladio asintió en un gesto—. Y aunque esta obligación podría dejarme totalmente desolado al arrancarte cualquier día de mi lado, es el Escudo quien recibe todos los golpes para proteger al rey… seguiré contigo. Pase lo que pase seguiremos luchando hasta el final —terminó por liberar sus manos y apoyar la frente en su pecho, girando la cabeza para apoyarse del todo en él, como si fuera una almohada—. Te quiero, Gladio —al estar apoyado, precisamente, contra su pecho, pudo sentir contra su oído el latido de su corazón acelerarse—. Vaya, te has emocionado, ¿supongo que esto vale como reconciliación?

—¿Sabes? Eres demasiado arrogante para estar abriéndome tu corazón.

—Es porque soy un hombre enamorado —comenzó a apartarse— que puedo permitirme estos momentos de arrogancia.

Gladio no dejó que se alejara, tiró de él para volver a tenerle entre sus brazos (a fin de cuentas, le gustaba tener a Ignis tan cerca). Al escuchar su risa se sintió ligero como una pluma, se vio capaz de ponerse a flotar de pura alegría por toda la habitación.

*

Como de costumbre, era Ignis el que conducía, Prompto iba a su lado buscando una emisora con buena música, Noctis le decía si cambiar o no de dial, y Gladio rebuscaba en sus pies una lata de café helado. Se la pasó al conductor, siendo el Ebony su bebida favorita, y rozando más que a propósito sus dedos para verle sonreír desde su posición.

—¡Qué frustrante es tener a una parejita dándose mimos enfrente de mis narices! —se quejó Prompto—. ¡Noc! ¡Tú no vayas a hacer lo mismo cuando te encuentres con Lunafreya! ¡No quiero ver ni un arrumaco!

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Luna no te incumbe.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Me incumbe si os ponéis cariñosos a la vista de todos! Pido un poco de consideración a un hombre soltero, ¡soy el soltero de oro de este grupo!

—Quizá la próxima misión sea buscarte pareja —bromeó Noctis—. Ignis, pon rumbo a Hammerhead.

—Oh, ¿es que Cindy va a besarme de nuevo?

—¡Gladio, dile cuatro cosas a Ignis! ¡Va a engañarte con una chica tan buena como Cindy!

—¿Y por qué no con Aranea?

—Oh cierto, ella también me ha besado.

—¡Esto ha dejado de ser divertido, chicos!

Se encaminaban, desde luego, a una nueva aventura y, muy a pesar de Prompto, él era el único soltero de oro a bordo del Regalia.


End file.
